1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a boot support, and more particularly to a boot support having an angular adjusting device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical boot supports comprise a bracket secured onto a ski board with fasteners for supporting a ski boot thereon. For adjusting the bracket and the ski boot relative to the ski board to the suitable angular position, the fasteners should all be disengaged from the bracket and should all be secured onto the bracket and the ski board again after the bracket has been adjusted relative to the ski board.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional boot supports.